


A New Beginning

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Phone Calls, Pining, Slow Burn, Texting, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Tony is a lonely mess after Pepper leaves him and he realizes he needs to change the way he lives in order to live a happier life. He turns to Peter for help and something blooms between them.Will become explicit in later chapters.Peter is 19.





	1. I See You

"Yep. It's broken." Tony confirmed as he searched around the elevator, looking for any latches or buttons.

Stark and Peter had just taken a lunch break and were heading back to spend the rest of the day creating new ideas for upgrading their suits, but no, instead the elevator decided to stop working. It would have been fine if the temperature wasn't as warm as it was.

"Oh god. Mr. Stark are we going to be able to get out? Are we going to die here?" Peter's worried tone set Tony into protector mode. He looked over to the 19-year-old and looked at him with a soft expression.

"Kid it's gonna be fine. I've sent a message to Happy so hopefully, he will be here soon. Just sit down." Stark was typing on his phone before he put it back into his pocket.

Peter was standing with his back against the wall, still completely terrified that they were doomed to die in there. He slowly slid down so he was sitting on the floor. The warmth could only get warmer from here.  Tony mirrored the other man's actions and sat across from him. Peter breathed through his nose, trying to keep calm.

"Okay kid, you have however long we are stuck here to talk my ears off. What do you want to talk about?" He pulled his jacket off and put it behind him. 

Peter's lips curled up as he leaned his head back onto the wall behind him. His eyes gazed up to Tonys after looking over how the shirt fitted around the man's muscles. 

"I don't mind, I just like talking to you." He blushed, looking down at his shoes.

Tony smiled back and checked his watch.  "What would you be doing if you were back home?" He asked the younger man.

The man in question thought for a second. "Probably thinking about coming over here if I'm honest." He sighed. "When I'm not being Spider-man I'm just hanging with Ned being a nerd."

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, you are a nerd. It's not a bad thing though. If I'm not in the lab I'm… okay, I'm always in the lab." He smiled.

Peter laughed as a reply and looked down to his feet again. He felt so awkward. He normally didn't feel this way, but they normally weren't locked together in a confined area where they had no means of escape. Speaking of which, the warmth made him feel incredibly aware of Tony's glistening skin.

Peter was horrified he was going to embarrass himself. Stark, on the other hand, had no problem. He didn't seem to have any idea that the younger man had a crush on him. 

"Mr. Stark?" His voice squeaked up.

"Yeah Pete?"

"How come you spend so much time in the lab?"

Tony shrugged. "It's just what I do, what I've always done."

"I don't want to be rude, but since we are here I have to ask, do you ever feel lonely? Working alone 24/7? I mean since Pepper left you've kind of not left that room. Which is fine, but I'm worried you're not coping with everything." He spoke all in one breath, terrified of looking at Tony's face as he asked the question. 

He heard his mentor sigh heavily and noticed he shifted in his seat. A few moments passed before he answered.

"Yeah… I guess. Didn't realize you picked up on that." He murmured. "Coping isn't usually something I do well. It's not the best thing to happen… but it's not the worst."

Peter nodded and opened his mouth to reply. He chose his words before he spoke.

"You've been through worse?" 

"Yeah. I've lost lots of people in my life. At least Pepper left voluntarily, I guess Steve did too. You turned to ash, those years were hard. But, in the end, you kind of get used to the pain."

Stark was surprised he had spoken so sincerely, he usually keeps this stuff inside but something about being stuck in a large metal coffin made it easier.  Peter was processing what Tony was saying to him. There was another silence before they spoke again.

"You sleeping?" Peter asked. He gazed up at Tony and caught his eye. He didn't need to reply, Peter could tell from just that look.

"Mr. Stark, it's not healthy."

"Kid, I don't need to be told how to live my life my someone twenty-odd years younger. I'm a grown-ass man you know." He retorted.

Peter scoffed, which contracted an eyebrow raise and a side glare from Tony.  "I'm 19, so I'm not a kid. And my guess is you do because you're not looking after yourself. The only reason I'm saying this is because I care. Maybe you should let people give a shit or you'll end up pushing everyone away."

Tony's mouth hung open, "Woah." He mouthed, facing forward again. He was completely astonished that Peter would speak to him so abruptly. The man did have a point. He did push people away, it was probably because he didn't like people caring about him. Tony was good at hurting people, he didn't mean to, but it just always happened. So if people didn't care about him, he couldn't hurt them. That was his logic anyway.

"I guess you're right." 

They both sat in silence for at least five minutes. Peter's face flushed from the outburst and then a sense of embarrassment.

"Why do you care about me?" Tony asked softly. Peter shifted, putting his fingers through his hair as he glanced over to Tony.

"Because I do. After everything we have been through, after all the help you've given me. I respect you. You're a good man Tony. Even if you try to keep that as just an 'Iron Man trait', it isn't fooling me." 

Stark grinned, that was the perfect response. Leave it to Peter to give such an intelligent answer and still have a tone of seriousness in his voice.

"I'm sorry I keep calling you kid. It's not because I see you as one. It's just a nickname that stuck. Everyone I care about has a name. Cap. Pep… Kid." Tony sighed and stretched his legs out to the other side of the elevator. 

Peter's eyes were fixed on him. He was confused but honored all at the same time.

"Your best friend, your ex-wife… and me." His smile lit up his entire face. "I knew you cared about me… it's just nice to hear it." 

"I don't like being… open and honest. Pep always got angry because I wasn't." He admitted. "I didn't really get the fact that other people needed to hear that." Tony paused, leaning forward, smiling as he locked eyes with Peter.

"I care about you, Pete." 

"I care about you too." 

Fifteen minutes had past and they spent the time discussing the different ways in which Time Travel could affect the terms of current everyday living. After a while, they ended up on the conversation of Peter's social life.

"You could go back in time and make things work with MJ." Tony concluded. 

Peter shook his head. "It wasn't exactly what I wanted. You know when you spend forever wanting something and you finally get it, and it's just… not as good as you thought?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Take it the sex wasn't that good?" 

The younger man laughed, "It wasn't just that. You know that feeling you see on TV? The ones where the moment is perfect and two people just… just fall into a magic moment?" He looked dreamy-eyed and wore a goofy smile. 

Stark watched him, the idea of the perfect moment seemed to make Peter really happy.

"I haven't had a moment like that for… fuck kid years." Tony crossed his legs over and pulled out his phone to check for messages. Nothing.

"At least you've had a moment like that!" Peter's voice elevated, it was like they were two high school friends gossiping. "MJ and my first kiss was… yeah, it was nice. There was no spark! I just assumed that was normal… sex wasn't even that magical. It was just, happening."

"Don't tell her that!" Tony laughed, "She will punch you in the face."

Peter giggled. "Right?" He inched closer to the middle of the floor and sat on his legs. "So we dated for like, what? Six months. I kept thinking I was missing out. Magical kisses and those moments where your heart stops and butterflies fill your stomach. I want those. So we broke up and I've been searching for that something."

Tony made a face as if to say "Yeah, that makes total sense." He shrugged and made a hand gesture to go with it.

"When was the last time for you?" Peter asked.

Stark scrunched up his nose and closes his eyes to think. "It must have been back in the first few months with Pepper. We had an amazing time, lots of magic… and then… nothing again."

"See that's what you're missing Mr. Stark, you just need that to help keep you going. There's a chance you'll end up sleeping and eating better." The younger man explained to him.

Tony sighed and let his shoulders deflate."Kid, I don't do that. You wouldn't understand…"

Peter ejected on that note. "Not understand??" He sat up taller and raised his eyebrows.

"Come on, I've known you for what… five years. We've  _ both _ died, been to space and lived to tell the tale. Try me, Mr. Stark. "

Tony licked his lips and thought about it. He didn't want to explain this out loud because then it became real. He knew it in his head, but speaking out loud to someone lets his insecurities become an object.  He watched Peter's face watching him. His eyes looked hopeful like he was waiting for him to open up and spill his soul.

"Don't look at me like that kid, it's hard… fine, I'll tell you." He breathed in hastily. 

"People don't want to date me. They want to be the one who dates Iron Man. Tony Stark. The money, the fame, their arm on mine. It's not ME they want. It's the gift wrapping it comes in. There's a lot more to me."

Peter nodded as he listened to the older man, really processing every word. He understood where Stark was coming from, and for some reason, he already knew that was the answer he was going to receive.

"There is a lot more to you."

"You don't know the half of it," Tony grunted.

"Except I do." 

Tony's eyes stared hard into Peter's. What? Peter doesn't know the inner workings of Peter. He might think he does, but he can't possibly know.

"Elaborate?"

"Well," Peter shifted to sitting against the wall again, Tony followed suit and sat beside him. 

"You are the type of person who works too hard, you forget the time and when the sun comes up you don't notice it.

You make jokes when you feel you need to assert yourself as the most important in the room. Your brain works really fast, so you need intelligent conversations, all that friendly chit chat bores you to death.

You try to act like you're all together, but you're not. You're broken. You don't seek help when you need it but you'll give advice all day. You still have anxiety and panic attacks, mostly at night which is why you don't sleep, hence the bags under your eyes.

But you will never admit any of this. All you do is act like the way your fans see you. Because you're in denial that you're not that person, and you want to be." Peter finished.

Stark couldn't believe that Peter knew all of that, saw all of it. What exactly was the kid looking for when he saw all of this? "Pete… how do you know all that?"

Peter stayed quiet. Instead of answering, he looked back at his feet that were laid out before him. 

"Pete?"

The younger man shifted slightly, what was he going to say back to that? There's nothing he can say that can keep him in the clear.

"Peter, could you answer me?" Tony asked sternly. 

As Peter opened his mouth to make up some random excuse as he went, the elevator started to move again. 

"Thank fuck," Peter muttered as Tony stood up, he held out his hand to Peter to help him up.

The moment Peter's hand touched Tony's an electric shock-like wave flew threw his body. The soft yet firm touch of the other man-made him feel glittery all over.

As Peter stood up, closer to Tony, they stood face to face for a moment. Peter felt the urge to kiss the older man, but instead, he turned around as the doors opened. Happy stood there waiting for them. "Hey guys, sorry about how long that took. You're out now!" 

The two walked out of the elevator and thanked Happy for his help. The three men made their way to the lab and resumed the day as normal.

Peter was so glad the doors opened when they did. How the hell would he tell Tony that he saw that stuff because he watched him, analyzed him out of worry and love? Because every move Tony made was perfection and he was mesmerized by the man. Hopefully Tony would just forget about the whole thing now that they weren't boxed in.

Stark, on the other hand, hadn't forgotten. He didn't want to forget. He didn't think anyone saw the real him, the him inside, and he really wanted… he  _ needed _ to know what it was Peter was going to answer.

Perhaps now wasn't the time.


	2. I Hear You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony asks Peter for a favour.

Later on, that night as Tony made his way back from the lab alone, he poured himself a drink of whiskey and sat down on the sofa.  It was nearly one in the morning, and he couldn't get what the kid said out of his head.

He had to admit, Peter was spot on. He did handle stress and anxiety with unhealthy coping mechanisms, staying up late to work and get his mind off the fact that he felt so alone. He looked around the apartment every day and saw no family photos, no memories… well except one. A photo of him and the rest of the Avengers, framed and sitting on an empty shelf.

Tony picked it up and sat back down, remembering that day. Peter had insisted on taking videos and photos to remember it.  Stark felt really happy then, seeing everyone and having fun. It was comfortable, happy, less alone.

They were all away living their own lives, fighting their own fights and having their own adventures. After he came back, they stuck around him like flies on honey, but they all had to go back to their lives again. He saw the ghosts of his friends around the room, laughing, drinking, fighting, working. It was like a sad dream, remembering all the people who were no longer around him all the time.

He did feel lonely. But he did have Peter around him, in fact, he almost never left. He was there working with him, even when Tony wanted to be silent, the man understood.

Peter was right again. Unintelligent conversations bored the hell out of him! Every single conversation about trivial things, he-said-she-said babbling, god it annoyed him. 

He glanced at his empty inbox on his phone, putting the picture beside him on the cushion.  Scrolling through old messages he clicked on Peter's thread.  Peter texted him a lot, just small things like asking how he was, or if he was busy. He texted Tony to tell him what he had done that day or what he had read in books that he may find intriguing. Most of his inbox was filled up with Peter's texts.

Tony smiled. Yeah, Peter was probably his best friend right now.

**TS** \-  _ "Hey Pete, you up?" _

He probably shouldn't have texted him at this point in the night. He figured Peter was fast asleep, dreaming of pure and happy things. That's how Tony saw him, as pure sunshine. This happy ball of sunshine who tried his best to make everyone around him happy.

**PP** \-  _ "Hey Mr. Stark! Yeah, I was watching TV. Are you okay?" _

**TS** \-  _ "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking about what you said. About me, and being in denial about who I am." _

**PP ** \-  _ "I didn't mean to mess anything up for you. I was just worried." _

**TS ** \-  _ "You didn't mess things up. You're right though. I am pretty lonely, I just don't know how to be the kind of man you are." _

**PP ** \-  _ "What kind of man?" _

**TS ** \-  _ "The kind of man who makes friends easily. The kind who shares things, thoughts, feelings etc. I'm more of a suffer in silence and push people away kind of guy." _

**PP** \-  _ "You see yourself a different person from how I see you. You haven't pushed me away yet." _

Reading that message made Tony feel warm inside. Comforted in his loneliness. 

**TS** \-  _ "Not planning on it, but sometimes I can't help it. I may end up trying." _

**PP ** \-  _ "Good luck. I haven't left yet." _

Tony really wanted to enquire as to  _ why  _ the man hasn't left him yet. But he decided to try to fight his self-destructive tendencies. 

**TS** \-  _ "What are you watching?"  _

**PP ** \-  _ "Wayne's World. You seen it?" _

**TS ** \-  _ "Of course. Which channel is it on?" _

**PP** \-  _ "Cinema channel. It's only ten minutes in if you want to watch it." _

Tony leaned over and grabbed the remote, pointing it at the huge television in front of him, he turned it on and flicked it to the movie.

**TS ** \-  _ "It's on. Can I ask a favour?" _

**PP ** \-  _ "Sure!" _

**TS** \-  _ "I don't know how to ask this. But I'm going to type instead of call or ask face to face. Baby steps and all that. I need someone to help me, you know, just help me." _

He felt so embarrassed asking for help, especially from a younger man. He didn't want to spell out what he needed, this was already more uncomfortable than it needed to be. But he couldn't spend the rest of his life like this.  He was neglecting his own needs, he was always tired and acting like his magazine persona exhausted him. At the end of the day, Stark felt alone and empty. This had to stop.

**PP ** \-  _ "Help you in what way? In being more open with yourself and others?" _

**TS ** \-  _ "Bingo." _

**PP** \-  _ "Of course Mr. Stark. I'd love to. Do you want to start now or is it too much?" _

Tony thought for a moment. Instead of replying he picked up his glass from the coffee table and swallowed the entire glass, he was going to need it.

**TS ** \-  _ "I'm ready. We can start now." _

Over at Peter's, the younger man was lying on his bed with his TV at the other end of it. It was pretty cold that night so he had made his bed a fortress of pillows, duvets, and blankets. He was curled up, watching Wayne's World with his phone in one hand.

**PP** \-  _ "Tell me exactly what you're feeling." _

There was no reply for at least five minutes. Peter took that pause as the other man being unable to figure out what he was feeling. 

**TS ** \-  _ "Embarrassed." _

Instead of texting him back, Peter pressed the call button and held the phone to his ear. There was a ring or two before Tony answered.

"Hey."

"Hey Mr. Stark, I wanted to do this voice to voice instead, I know it's harder, but hearing my voice might help you feel better. It can be comforting."

"Fair enough. So uhm, I don't know what to say." Tony admitted, his anxiety was bubbling up. His throat was dry as he waited on a response. 

"It's okay. Why are you embarrassed?" Peter's voice was so calm and caring. 

"Uh… I'm asking for help from a guy half my age. It's not very Iron Man."

Peter sighed, he laughed softly into the phone and turned down the volume on the TV.

"Mr. Stark, talking about your feelings is a good thing. I'll tell you what, let's start with me. It'll make it easier for you."

"What do you mean?" He asked flatly. 

"Well. I'm currently okay, but there's things I think about or feel that can get too much. Some normal for people my age, some superhero stuff. I don't know, I guess it can be hard sometimes." He sighed.  "I'll tell you what Mr. Stark when you feel lonely, text me. I'll come over or we can just talk about rubbish. You have no obligation to tell me anything, but if you want to then I'm here." 

In Tony's reply, Peter could hear the smile in his voice. His voice was soft and warm. "Thanks, Kid. I'll do that."

The two spent the next hour talking about the movie, and what their plans were for the things they are working on. Tony's anxieties had started to drift away after the first ten minutes.

"You should probably head to bed now Peter. It's really late, well, early in the morning." 

"Yeah…" Peter yawned. "I'm gonna come over tomorrow." He sounded so sleepy. He turned off the TV and cuddled up into his bed. "That okay with you?"

Tony stood up, his TV was off already. He kept the phone to his ear as he headed into his bedroom.  "Yeah, of course, it is." He replied as he kicked off his trousers and got into bed. "Thanks for talking to me tonight. It's nice to know at the end of all things, I still have you."

Peter grinned, his eyes closing. He wanted to sleep but, talking to Tony all night really was something he had always wanted to do.

Peter had had a crush on Tony for the longest time, and he was completely head over heels in love with the handsome billionaire. Since the two had been getting closer lately, he had been content to spend all his waking hours with the man. Now Tony needed something from him, and this was the best excuse to get him to open up to him, to see him as someone he can trust and maybe even love. 

"You're welcome, you'll always have me, Tony, always. G'night." He whispered as he fell asleep.

"Goodnight Pete."

  
  
  



	3. I feel you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, Peter suggests helping the man date.
> 
> A longer chapter coming next with a date.

Tony was terrified that when Peter turned up it would be awkward. He felt awkward. He wasn't used to being open and honest, but he did ask for help, he really needed it.

When Pepper left him, that was one of the main things she hated. He never spoke to her, told her what he was thinking or feeling. He never let her in. "It's like being in a relationship with a brick wall." She said to him. He fought it at first, but now it's clear that he was the problem.

So when Peter came in, Tony hesitated. There was a moment of panic before they locked eyes. The younger man didn't sense the tension, instead, he did his usual goofily happy smile and waltzed in. 

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" He grinned, making his way to meet Tony in the kitchen.

Tony realized how much the younger man reminded him of sunshine. One glance from Peter made him feel warmer like the sun had come out and had blessed him with a calm and safe atmosphere. His smile could light up a room, and it certainly lit up Tony's mood.

"Hey, Kid. Did you bring your suit? I'm thinking of updating it today." 

"Yeah, I did! I also have an idea of something I want to make, so you sort the suit and I'll do that."

Tony gave him a quizzical look, "Am I allowed to ask?"

"Nope!" Peter giggled. "You'll have to wait and see. Come on, let's head down."

The two made their way down to the lab and settled down at their workspaces.

As Peter was pretty much always there, Tony had cleared an area for Peter to work in. It wasn't that far away from Tony's, which means they could talk as they worked. He had his own desk and copy of Tony's technology to work from, he also had the usual desk stuff.

Peter placed his suit on Tony's desk before walking to his. The older man turned everything on before he got on with work.

"What are you doing to the suit?" Peter questioned as he pulled his notebooks out of his bag and laid them out in front of him.

"I'm upgrading everything that's been done to it so far, and I'm adding temperature features and giving you better grips. Just maintenance really. Gives me something to do."

Peter laughed quietly. "You're actually getting bored down here aren't you?" He asked as he began to design his new invention. "You've spent so much time down here that you've run out of ideas."

Tony glanced over with an amused expression on his face. "Did you just infer I am a has-been?" 

"Not at all Mr. Stark! I'm just saying if you overload yourself, nothing new is going to come to you."

He thought about it. Why was the kid always right? He watched as Peter continued working. Peter really concentrated on whatever it was he was creating. He didn't realize Peter had noticed him watching him.

"Talk to me," Peter spoke, not looking up from what he was doing. Tony hadn't even register he wasn't doing anything. He turned around to start the upgrade.

"About what?"

"Whatever it is you're feeling." He answered.

"I was just thinking about how you're probably my best friend." 

Peter dropped the tool he was holding on the desk and his face shot up. "Seriously?" He questioned in a high and happy voice.

"Yeah." Tony programmed the update on the software before him. Peter grinned, that was such a big moment for him! 

"When we were stuck in the elevator we talked about that whole magical kiss thing, do you remember?" 

By this point, both men were working hard on their own projects. Tony grunted in reply, indicating he remembered what the younger of the two was talking about.

"Why don't you start dating?"

"We've talked about this. People don't want to date the real me." 

"Come on, you need to get yourself out there." As much as Peter HATED the thought of setting the man up to fall in love and pull away from him, he couldn't bear to see the man in pain.  Living his life without a beam of happiness. He couldn't bear it.

"I'll help you!" Peter offered, walking over to grab some supplies and bringing them back to the table.

"What, you're going to date me? Or find someone for me to date?" Tony chuckled at the thought of how pathetic he must have sounded right now.  Tony Stark can't find a date. Tony Stark can't find love, how  _ utterly pathetic. _

"I was going to suggest we do a practice date,  _ while _ I find you a date and then you can go on one yourself and find whatever it is you need." 

That killed him to say. What hurt more was when he was finished, Tony laughed again, stopping what he was doing to lean against the desk. Tony felt like he was such a sad excuse for a superhero. 

"Mr. Stark if you're going to mock me, I'm not going to help you. You can just live and die alone." Peter was obviously hurt by Tony's eruption of laugher, amused by the ridiculous thought of going on a date with him.

Tony sensed the tone and faded the laugher down, still the reminiscence of a smile resting on his face. 

"That's not what I meant Pete,"

Peter made a hand gesture as if to say 'whatever'. 

"It's okay Mr. Stark, why would you want to be seen out with a weirdo like me? I'll only embarrass your ego and your reputation. Iron Man and his stupid little spider twink." He huffed. Tony noticed how red the boy's face was with anger, embarrassed and self-loathing. He didn't like seeing Peter like that, he looked hurt. Why did he look so hurt? Why the hell would Peter think so low of himself?

Before he responded, Tony made his way to Peter and pulled him into a hug. Peter's face was snuggled in his chest and Tony wrapped his arms around him. 

"Don't fucking say that again." Tony whispered, "You hear me?" 

Peter nodded silently, loving the sensation of being pressed up against the man he adored. His arms snaked around Tony's waist, pulling himself closer.

"You're not a stupid little twink. You're an intelligent, strong man. And I would be honored to go on a practice date with you." He spoke a little louder, his voice filled with sentiment.

Peter breathed in Tony's scent. He smelled manly and so, so attractive. He rested his face against the older man's chest for as long as he could. 

"You mean it?" His eyes were closed. 

"Yes Peter, I mean it." 

Tony pulled them apart, putting space between them. Peter missed the comforting warmth the second it left. Stark patted Peter's shoulder and walked back to his station.

"Get back to work." Stark grinned as he checked the upgrade. 

Peter smiled back, turning around to continue working, his face now red from blushing. That moment was perfect. How was he supposed to give him away to someone else, now he knows that yes, it's definitely love. 

At least he was going to get a date out of it. Regardless of the fact that it's a fake date, Peter was going to get a night with Tony tending to him, practicing flirting!  _ Oh my god I could make this night everything I want it to be.  _

That was the plan now, milk it so this date would be a night he could dine on forever.


	4. I'll Show You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter go on a fake date to find out what exactly is Tony's problem. Except for them, it didn't feel fake.

They had gone over the date beforehand. Peter wrote down everything he dreamed he wanted to do on a first date with Tony, well, almost everything. They sat together the day before over Chinese food and went through exactly what Tony was to do;

  1. Look your best.
  2. Turn up with a gift.
  3. Compliment your date, take their arm, open doors for them.
  4. Take them to do something they like.
  5. Don't be afraid to hold their hand.
  6. Listen, ask questions.
  7. Make them feel special.
  8. Goodnight kiss.

Yeah, he shouldn't have written the last one. There's no WAY that Tony was going to take it seriously, but he wanted to add it in  _ just in case _ .  It was going to be a Thursday night because no one is out on a Thursday night, people usually head out on Fridays and weekends, and they wanted to miss the crowd.

Peter didn't tell him what they were going to do, he wanted Tony to pick something out especially for him. Yes, he was completely milking this for all it's worth. And he didn't feel guilty about it! He figured he deserved to be wined and dined by a beautiful billionaire, even if it wasn't real.

Peter got dressed up nicely, black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt and a blue blazer. He finished it off with a long silver necklace. Looking in the mirror he knew he looked good, his hair was perfectly in place.  He waited around for Tony to turn up. As time flew by, he received a phone call from him.

"Hey, I'm on my way."

"That's okay, just ring the bell when you get here." Peter smiled.

"I'm slightly nervous Pete." He admitted quietly.

"Tony, it's just me. It's okay, I'll keep you right. Just get here soon!" Peter's comforting voice actually helped calm Tony down.

"See you in a minute." They hung up the phone, and Peter walked through to the living room to watch the door. He could barely contain his excitement. 

Five minutes went by and there was a knock at the door. The second he heard it, Peter raced to the door. Pausing for a second to take in the moment. He looked through the peephole to see what Tony looked like. Tony was standing there with a nicely fitted suit, he was extremely nervous, looking from side to side. There was something in the man's hands but he couldn't tell what it was. Peter thanked whatever divine god was up there… Thor? Peter thanked Thor for this moment. He opened the door and leaned against it, his face was a total give away.

"Hey," he smiled.

Tony smiled back, "Hey," he coughed slightly. "You look very handsome." 

_ OHMYGOD- I COULD DIE RIGHT NOW HE SAID I LOOK HANDSOME  _

Peter blushed and let the man in. "Thank you, Tony, you look amazing." He grinned. Once Tony was inside he handed over the things that were in his hands.  Peter took them and beamed, one was a box of chocolates and the other one was a small box. 

"Oh wow! Thank you!" He placed the chocolates on the kitchen table and opened the box excitedly, eyes flicking up to Tony's nervous ones. 

Inside the box was the most beautiful silver watch, and the clock face had a spiderweb on it. Peter was totally taken aback, that was the most beautiful thing he had ever received! Well except the suit. He had just expected the usual small bouquet of flowers, he was completely speechless! He stared at it in awe, picking it out of the box. 

Tony's jaw clenched slightly. "Do you like it?" He quietly asked, terrified he had fucked this up already. It's not like Tony hadn't been on dates before, but judging by the fact that he was alone, and didn't have anyone to spend his life with, he was bad at it. There was a lot riding on this fake date. 

Peter's eyes were sparkling. "I… I adore it. Tony, this is the loveliest present I've ever gotten. Here, help me put it on!" 

Tony reached out and put the watch on the younger man. "It suits you."

Peter blushed. "Shall we head off?" He asked.

Tony nodded and reopened the door and held it open for Peter to walk through.

_ I can't believe this is happening. I am so in love. _

After locking the door, they walked to the car where Tony opened the door for him to get in. There were a few moments Peter was sitting there alone, he took this time to squeal happily and try to keep himself calm. They started to drive off and there were a few seconds of awkwardness before someone spoke.

"You really do look handsome Peter, I didn't know you could dress like that."

Peter giggled adorably. "That's because you always see me in my Spider suit." Peter leaned over and turned on the radio quietly.

"Tell me about your day?" Stark questioned, trying to remember the points. Ask questions and listen.

"My day was great! I had a lie-in and got some studying done, had lunch with Ned and then spent the rest of the day getting ready for you." Peter had evidently pushed to the side the fact that it was fake and went straight to 'I'm dating the man'

"That sounds good!" Stark answered. 

"What about you? Did you have a good day?"

"I did, I worked in the lab, Rhodey came over for a while and then read over your date notes before I came to get you."

Peter loved this, it was almost like they were in a relationship. "Cool! How was Rhodey?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah he was good, asked after you. We're nearly there!" He confirmed.

Peter watched out the windows and tried to figure out what they were doing. "Am I allowed to know?"

A low chuckle came from the driver's seat. "Nope, you'll just have to wait and see."

Soon they parked in an empty parking lot at a small cinema. As Tony got out and made his way to open Peter's door, he took Peter's arm in his and started to walk inside. 

"I know how you like your movies." He started, "Especially Star Wars, so I managed, in all my efforts to get a hold of the one that's coming out next month. It cost a bomb but, you and I get to see it before everyone else." They stopped inside the building.  Peter couldn't control his reaction, he was so shocked by the sheer thoughtfulness of the date, and the amount of time he spent getting this together. Before he knew it he was wrapping his arms around Tony, pulling him in tightly. 

Tony smelled amazing. As always, but today he was extra attractive. 

"Thank you so much, I don't know what to say!" Their cheeks grazed each other as the pulled away, Peter nearly fell over at the touch. His skin tingled, his palms were sweating.

_ This isn't real. _

They turned around as a woman approached them.

"Hello Mr. Stark, the screen you requested has been set up the way you wanted it. Give us the word and we will start it up." She smiled politely. 

"Thank you, Amber." 

Tony held out his arm for Peter to wrap around his and led him towards the food stands. 

"Anything you want Pete, just ask." 

Peter ended up walking away with the biggest smile on his face, as well as a box of large salted popcorn, a large cola, a bag of chocolates, an ice cream sundae with all the toppings and amused Tony trying to help him carry it all. Peter paused as he was about to enter the screen, he smiled. "What? You said I could get whatever I wanted!" 

Tony chuckled, "Yeah I did, I'm not judging. Come on, movies going to start soon." He opened the door to let the younger man in.

They had the entire screen to themselves, the best two seats in the middle were the VIP ones, complete with pillows and blankets to cuddle into. Peter could hardly believe it! Was he a great teacher or what? The two got comfortable and Peter shared his treats with the man he loved so terribly much.

When the movie started, Peter almost jumped out of his seat. His eyes attached themselves to the screen, never looking away, even to grab his food. 

His hands searching to find the popcorn to stuff in his mouth as he drank in every moment of the movie. This was the best date be could have asked for, nothing from now one would even compare to this. Nothing. Tony has ruined him. Even if it was just a  _ fake _ date. Nothing more.

He didn't register that Tony was watching him watch the movie, of course, he looked to the screen to see what was going on. But Peter's reactions to movies were mesmerizing, utterly beguiling. A range of emotions flicked through his face and eyes. 

Peter was amazed, pure happiness was flowing through his veins instead of blood. His hand reached out to the side of him, Tony thought he was looking for his drink so handed it to him. Instead, Peter took the drink and placed it on the other side of him. He reached his hand over again and placed it on Tony's. 

He was too engrossed in the film to understand what he was doing, to process the movement he had just made, was it too far? Who cares Star Wars is on! 

Tony stared down at the hand on top of his. Peter was really good at this fake dating thing! It felt like a real date for him! Peter should have taken up acting, Tony thought, he would be wonderful at it. He turned his hand over slightly, so their palms were against each other. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie, and when the lights came up, they still didn't move. 

"What do you think?" Tony wondered, he stood up to pull the other man to stand. Peter was lost for words, he had this look of wander across his face. Pure amazement. His eyes searched through Tony's. God, he wanted to kiss him. Peter licked his lips, breathing in, was he going to? Tony wasn't looking away, his hand still placed in his. 

The perfect almost-kiss moment was interrupted by Amber walking in and up to them.

"Was everything satisfactory?" She asked them.

"Yes, perfect, thank you very much, Amber." Tony turned around, his hands falling from Peter's. 

_ It was a fake date. Fake. Faaaaaake. _

Peter had to keep his head on straight, Tony was just acting, this wasn't real.  They headed back to the car, and as soon as they walked out of the building, their hands were back together, fingers entwined in each other. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Peter,"  _ I enjoyed it too. _

"I did! It was amazing."  _ The perfect date with the perfect man.  _

In the car, they discussed the film, who was the best character, which lines would Peter wear on a T-shirt, and what's going to happen in the next one.  They carried on talking until they reached Peter's apartment, Tony walked him straight to his front door.

"So how did I do?" He really needed to know. His future happiness depended on it. "Was it okay? Or was it not enough? Too much? I don't know what's normal…" Peter wore a loving, warm smile on his face as he stood across from him. 

"Tony… this was the best date ever. Any person would be lucky to get to go out with you. You were perfect." 

Tony's face softened, that was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"You did everything you should have done and I honestly can't see what the problem is, I'm just sad it ended so quickly."

"I didn't do everything on the list, Pete." He whispered, stepping forward. 

Peter didn't understand, but before he could mentally go through a Tony had him softly leaning against the wall. The man's hand was caressing the side of his face, gently smoothing over his cheek and jaw.  Tony's eyes flicked over Peter's face. Peter's eyes were filled with anticipation, he let them fall closed as Tony tilted his head. Slowly and carefully, their lips touched.

That exact moment Tony's lips touched his, he knew. This was it. That magical beautiful moment. That explosion of love and lust shot through his body. Tony's lips lightly nibbled his own, their lips moving together like that was their purpose. The kiss carried on as Peter slightly opened his mouth. The kiss got deeper as Peter's hands reached out and pressed them against Tony's chest. None of them wanted to end the kiss.

This was fake. Fake. Fake.

After a few minutes of the best kiss known to man, they pulled away. There was no telling who was going to pull away first, both of them flushed. Fake. Fake. Fake.

"I'd invite you in but I'm really a third date kind of guy." Peter laughed awkwardly, he was still leaning against the wall. 

The other man didn't know what to say, so instead, he smiled, picking up Peter's hand to softly kiss.

Their eyes glued to each other. "Goodnight Peter."

"Goodnight Tony."

As soon as the door was shut, the two leaned against it either side. Back to back, not knowing the other was there. Tony closed his eyes as he breathed heavily, trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. On the other side of the door, Peter's fingers traced his lips. That was it. That magical perfect kiss he had been waiting for, with the one he loved, after the world's best date, with Tony fucking Stark. 

He wasn't going to get over this any time soon. And he didn't want to.


	5. I Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter where Tony and Peter don't communicate their thoughts and it leaves us in angst.

Neither of them got any sleep. That kiss, oh that kiss. What's in a kiss? The entire world. Fireworks, butterflies, snap crackle and pop, passion, lust, it was all there. That kiss would go down in history as the best kiss in the world.

Tony was the happiest he had been in a long time. Happy for the fact that he got to spend the night with his best friend which ended with the best kiss he has ever had. Way better than Pepper. That kiss confused him. He didn't need to kiss Peter, but for some reason, he wanted to. He knew the date wasn't real, but it felt real. Peter's lips were still felt against his. 

The boy could act! If Tony wasn't the genius that he is he would have totally fallen for his act. The worst thing about it was that now he had to go and date some random person. 

He hated dating, that's why he was so nervous beforehand and had so little interest in it. Dating sucked, and he wanted nothing to do with it. But this first date with Peter had been wonderful, it was all he ever wanted.  He couldn't believe he pulled out all the stops for a fake date. All that effort, but you know, the kiss was worth it.

Peter was giddy, too giddy to sleep. He danced around his room and hummed to himself, that was the best-damned kiss in the world.  Tony tasted and smelled amazing, like dark chocolate and expensive aftershave. His lips were soft and full, every single piece of his body was perfect.

What would happen now? Would Tony pretend it didn't happen? He was probably just practicing. That hurt to be honest, that it wasn't real for Tony. It was real for him, more than real. 

**PP - ** _ 'How are you?'  _

**TS - ** _ 'I'm good. Feel a lot better now, thanks, Pete.'  _

**PP - ** _ 'You're welcome. Any other dates coming up?' _

Peter didn't know whether he was talking about a date for them or a date for Tony and someone else. He would let Tony pick.  When Tony looked at it, he sighed. So Peter did want Tony to date other people, and the Oscar goes to.

**TS - ** _ 'I guess. I don't particularly know anyone, I don't feel like going on dating apps. How do you suppose I find someone?' _

**PP - ** _ 'Dating apps are awful. I'll find you, someone.' _

He wasn't happy about that at all. But he wasn't going to wreck everything for Tony, he still wanted him to be happy. He could go out and find a total weirdo for him to date, but that wouldn't be fair. He could, however, be there if things go wrong, to comfort him.

**TS - ** _ 'No rush. Want to hang out?' _

**PP - ** _ 'Hell yeah. I'll be over soon.' _

That day they spent together, they didn't talk about the kiss. Both of them wanted to but thought the other wanted to ignore it. Two souls who wanted more, silenced.  They spent the day in the lab, Peter was working on his project again. It was only small, but he wanted to make it by hand. Tony was fixing some of his technology that had short-circuited. He was lying on the floor underneath a piece of equipment. 

"How's it coming over there?" Tony called over.

"Yeah, it's good, not too far away from being done. You?"

"Ugh," Tony grunted. "Could be here for hours."

Peter gazed up at him, watching the older man as he worked. His arms were strong and muscular. They would feel so good around him, pressing him up against his chest by his waist.  He had to pull himself away, he was getting turned on just by watching him work. Peter shook it off and carried on working, looking up every now and then. 

"Tony, uh, what kind of person do you want to date?" He gritted his teeth, knowing they would have to talk about it but not wanting to.

Tony pulled out from under the machine and stood up, wiping his face with a cloth. He looked dirty and gorgeous. 

"Brown hair? Cute smile?" Tony shrugged. "I don't really know, I guess it doesn't matter much." He perched on the side of Peter's desk and watched him work. 

Peter couldn't look at him, he was too irresistible.

"Okay, well, there's some nice ladies where May works. You might like one of them actually. She seems nice, very your type."

"My type?"

"Tall, pretty, long hair, slim." Peter coughed, he wasn't tall or pretty, and he didn't have long hair. He sort of just broke his own heart.

"Oh. Okay, cool." There was a silence between them for a few minutes. 

"When do you want to meet up with her?"

Tony's head screamed. Inside, he was shouting  _ I don't want to meet her! I want you!  _ But instead, he just shrugged.

"Whenever. Listen, could you do another thing for me?" 

Peter looked as though he was angry with Tony, but he was actually deflated. He hated doing this, the whole helping Tony become better thing was great until he realized that this could only get worse for him.

"Sure."

Tony watched him and felt terrible, he didn't want to impose but he needed this.

"If I bring her to dinner. Would you, uh, sit at the bar and watch? Tell me if I'm doing a terrible job?" He sounded so lost that Peter couldn't say no, but fucking hell he wanted to.

Peter wanted to smack his head against the table, shout at Tony and flee. Fuck. He had to sit and WATCH Tony flirt with some girl? Someone on a date with HIS Tony?

"Fine." He replied. "Why not." 

Tony sensed there was a bit of tension between them. 

"You don't have to Peter. Just cancel the whole thing yeah? This is getting dangerous." He stated.

"No, Tony. I want you to be happy, if that's what it takes then yeah, I'll be there." 

"Okay. Thank you." Tony stepped away and sat back down at his desk. 

Peter had finished what he was doing but he didn't want them anymore. He put them in a box and put it in the drawer.

"What was it?" Tony asked him.

"Doesn't matter. It's shit. No use. I'm gonna go find you, someone. See you later Tony." Peter stood up and grabbed his bag, walking out, leaving Tony sitting there alone.

Tony couldn't understand what was going on. Why was Peter so angry at him? Did he go too far last night with this kiss? And now he's gone and made the poor man feel uncomfortable. 

He likes Peter and Peter is obviously disgusted by him. 

Well done Tony. 

  
  
  



	6. I Watch You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony heads out on his date and Peter can't handle it.

Five days later and there he was, sitting at a bar drinking a soda. He wasn't even old enough to sit here and drink, because he was too young. But god he needed it. Luckily the barman was attending to a break at the other side of the bar, and Peter poured some of the vodkas from the other side of the bar into his cola.

Thank god no one noticed! He needed it to calm his nerves. 

Peter perched himself at the end of the bar, sitting at an angle and watching out for the love of his life walking arm and arm with the woman who keeps calling him 'pickle'. Wonderful. Their table was lying in wait for them, candles and flowers, a proper high-class deal. If he were escorting Tony here, it would have been a wonderful date. He was thankful that he got something extra special for his night with Tony though. The man really knew him.

The ambiance of the restaurant was quiet and romantic. It was decorated with a deep shade of purple with black and silver elements. Everywhere he looked was couples in love. Disgusting. Piano music was softly playing from the man in the corner. He played beautifully, but it saddened Peter and made him feel melancholy.

This was a bad idea, an awful idea! Peter wasn't actually going to turn up, but last minute he realized that if he let Tony down now, he would never forgive him. 

Peter gulped at his drink, his stomach was in knots. Everything hurt, his heart, his stomach, his head. He had to sit here and watch as the love of his life, the man of HIS dreams, probably falling in love with this woman. 

What if they flirted, touched, kissed? And Peter had to sit and watch? Even the idea of watching someone throw themselves all over Tony made his heart want to turn black.  Peter finished his drink, he was about to stand up and walk out as the door opened and Tony walked in.

He looked beautiful. He wore a stunning dark blue suit, one that made him look completely desirable. Tony's hair was perfect, his face fully groomed. The woman, Maria, wore a long green dress. Her brown hair was wavy and down to her shoulders. She was kind of pretty, but not beautiful. Watching them walk in together was like a knife to the heart.

Peter winced as he looked around for an empty table with drinks leftover. He couldn't get through this sober.  He gulped down a small amount of beer before he sat back down in his perch, eyeing up the couple. 

Tony looked nervous, he pulled a chair out for her and sat down too, his face wasn't indicating he was enjoying himself. Maria smiled and moved her hair to show off her neck and cleavage. 

Peter's eyes squinted and shot her a death stare. A waiter came over and blocked his view of the table.

"You okay?" The bartender brought him out of his mind. He turned his attention to the man behind the bar. The bartender was tall and bald, he wore a white shirt and a waistcoat. A sympathetic smile on his face.

"Yeah, sorry. Hard day and all that." He confessed, attempting to be polite.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The bartender was cleaning the bar as he spoke.  _ How cliché. _

"You know that man over there?" Peter tilted his head to his left and pointed.

"Tony Stark?"

"Yeah. I fixed him up on his date, he needed help, so I'm here helping and I'm-"

"In love with him?" The bartender cut in.

"...what? Yeah. I am. Madly in love."

The bartender, whose name tag said 'Niles' looked around the room for a moment.

"Mocktail?" He asked as he started to make one. 

"Sure. Why not?" Peter sighed in a reply, looking over again at the couple. Maria's hand was across the table, trying to hold Tony's. 

"Pff." Peter huffed. "Look at them, being all cute. It's sickening." 

Niles placed a glass filled in front of him. "Get that down you." 

Peter brought it to his lips and sipped it. "This isn't a mocktail…" he whispered.

"Nope. And don't tell anyone, I'll lose my license." Niles whispered back, pulling back to stand up. 

They both leaned against the bar and watched the date unfold. Niles was leaning forward, arms resting out in front of him, and Peter had his head resting in his hand as his elbow held him up.

Tony's hand recoiled from hers, and Peter counted that as one point to him. Maria was trying to be sexy, playing a character instead of being herself. That wasn't going to work. He knew Tony, and he knew what Tony liked. He liked the honesty and being real. Fake people annoyed him, and she was definitely being fake. Peter had always seen her with different guys, she seemed nice enough, but she wasn't perfect. He should have picked someone more suited to Tony, but there was no one more suited to Tony than him.

"See that man over there?" Niles said, pointing to the Maitre D. Peter nodded and took another sip.

"Best friend for four years flirted shamelessly for three of them. One night I told him how I felt and how I've always felt. We had one weekend of pure bliss, but he decided I'm not enough for him. Me. He didn't want to slum it."

Peter's mouth lay open. "You're kidding?" 

Niles shook his head. "Nope. The worst thing is that I have to see him every day. I feel for you kid. Love is the worst."

Peter laughed in agreement and disgust. "The worst." They clinked their glasses and sipped.

A hand placed itself on Peter's shoulder as Niles stood up and coughed. 

"How am I doing?" Tony asked, standing next to him, looking down and smiling at Peter.

"You're doing great." His answer was short, but he tried to sound optimistic. Peter's eyes hit his glass and pulled it closer to him.

Tony requested a bottle of champagne from Niles and two glasses. 

"I'm going to head back, thanks again, Peter."

As Tony walked away, tears started to fill up Peter's eyes. Niles handed him a napkin and leaned forward again.

"He has no clue, does he?" He asked.

Peter covered his face and sobbed into his hands. 

Over at Tony's table, he was trying to pay attention to what Maria had to say, but she was talking a load of rubbish.

"... and I do yoga every morning before I go for a run. It really helps speed up metabolism, and it's how I stay so thin and flexible."

"Mmhm." Tony smiled politely, indicating for her to go on.  This date was ridiculous, nothing like the first date he had with Peter. Peter was himself, clear, happy. He never tried to seduce him or make him want more… Tony wanted more from Peter just being Peter. 

The woman kept talking about nonsense. If Peter was here he would be gazing into his eyes, saying how special it was they were together.

_ Stop it, Tony. Stop thinking about Peter. Peter doesn't want you. This lady wants you. But I don't want Maria. Do I want Peter? I wonder what he's doing… _

Tony stretched his arms and placed one hand on the back of his head. His eyes made their way over to Peter. 

The younger man was looking down. To begin with, he thought Peter was laughing, but after he pulled up his head to down the drink in front of him. There were tear stains on his reddened cheeks, drips being wiped off his chin. 

He wanted to jump up and run over, but he was supposed to be on a date and he didn't want to be rude. 

"I'm sorry Maria." He interrupted her. "You seem like a lovely person but I'm not feeling this. Please enjoy the dinner, I'll pay for it. I've got to go." 

Tony didn't even wait to hear her response. He stood up and walked across the room to stand beside Peter. Instead of saying anything, his arms pulled the younger man against him and he kissed his forehead. Peter sobbed into Tony's chest, his arms dropping between them. They stayed like that until Peter's sobs had gotten softer. 

"Come on Peter, let's head back."

"What about your date?" Peter pulled away, wiping his eyes with his hands. 

"I'd rather make sure you're okay. Come on," Tony wrapped his arms with Peter's, walking him out of the restaurant.

They were silent for ages. Even in the car, all Tony could hear was Peter sniffling, trying not to burst into tears again. Tony's heart could have broken right there, watching as Peter's chin quivered. They got to Starks apartment rather quickly, and once inside Peter dropped down onto the sofa. He kicked off his shoes and brought his feet up, bringing his knees to his face. 

Tony watched him, leaning against the wall on the other side of the wall. 

"Want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

Peter clenched his eyes shut. "I… I can't. It's too hard."

"Okay." Tony replied, "That's okay. I think I know what's going on."

"You do?" Peter sounded worried, not shifting from his spot except to open his eyes again to gaze up at Tony.

"Yeah." Tony started, slowly walking towards him, he perched himself on the sofa across from him.  "I freaked you out. You were trying to help me, and I took it too far. I shouldn't have kissed you, I've made you feel uncomfortable, and now your hurt because I didn't think about my actions."

He tried to be as calm as he could but saying all of this pained him.  Peter's head fell backward, his eyes filling up again. His hands shot to his face as he let his legs drop off the couch.

"Peter?"

Peter was openly crying now, trying to stand up even though he was shaking as the sadness fled his body. "I'm leaving." He croaked. He tried to walk away towards the elevator. 

"Peter, why, please talk to me, please forgive me." Pain seeped out of his voice.

"Forgive you? Tony… you're saying sorry for the wrong things… you don't have to be sorry, I'm… I'm…" he held himself up against the counter as he continued to cry. "I'm not crying because of what you did, I have to go." 

"Just tell me, Peter? Was it something the bartender said? Did he say something horrible to you?" The older man stood up, he wanted to help Peter but he had no idea what to do. He felt hopeless.

"No." Peter sniffed. "No, Niles didn't do anything." He turned around and wiped his face on his sleeve. His back was facing Tony.

"Then what… I can't bear to see you like this." Tony sounded broken, he slowly moved towards Peter and stood in front of him.  "Please?" His voice was a broken whisper as he stood closer to him. 

"Tony… I… Why did you kiss me? The other night?" 

Stark's hand wiped the tears off of Peter's face with his thumb. 

"I'm sorry Peter. I know it wasn't a real date. But I wanted it to be." He spoke so quietly that if Peter didn't have a super-sensitive hearing he wouldn't hear. 

"Me too." Peter was still looking downwards. 


	7. The Last Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togetherness, sex, and love. A beautifully wrapped up ending,

"Is that why you're crying?" Tony whispered, carefully moving the hair out of Peter's face. He searched over the younger man, waiting on some sort of confession. His eyes were ridden with worry.

"Remember in the elevator?" Peter's voice started out quiet and unsure.  Tony nodded in reply.

"You asked me why I see all those things about you, how I know so much…" he wiped his eyes then placed his hands on the older man's chest.  Tony didn't reply, he looked deeply into the man's eyes. 

"It's because I love you." He admitted. "I've watched you a thousand times. I've seen all there is to see from your eyes…" he was nervous, admitting all these things he didn't think he would ever be able to.  He carried on; "I've watched you… and everything you've ever done. God Mr. Stark," his forehead fell to rest against his chest.

"That kiss was my magic moment." He sniffed, feeling the older man breathe beneath him. "That moment where everything made sense." 

He felt Tony's strong arms wrap around his back tightly. Thankfully Tony wasn't panicking and pushing him away like he always imagined Tony would react. Not that Mr. Stark was an awful man, but Peter had always assumed when you spring something like this on someone, they wouldn't be exactly happy. Although he did hear Tony say he wished it was a real date too… he should ask about that. Peter had stopped speaking, trying to regain a sense of calm. 

"I haven't stopped thinking about that kiss either," Tony spoke quietly, just loud enough for Peter to hear.

"I didn't want to date that woman. I wanted to date you." 

Peter pulled away and gazed up at the man.  "Really?" He whispered. 

"Really. Maybe all we need is each other. Maybe I can find happiness in the arms of my best friend."

Tony watched as Peter's eyes lit up, so hopeful and loving. Peter let his blazer slowly fall from him towards the floor.

"Kiss me, Mr. Stark, kiss me like you mean it.

Tony pressed his lips against the younger man's. The moment their mouths touched each other, electric sparked through them. Heat rose through them as their hearts began to beat faster, this moment and this moment alone was strong enough to light a thousand fires. 

They opened their mouths and let the kiss deepen, moving against each other. Tongues fighting for dominance as they pressed more against each other.  Peters arms wrapped around his neck, leaning against the sofa behind him as Tony gripped Peter's hips and pulled them against himself.

Tony felt Peter's erection against his as they moved their hips slowly against each other.  Tony's lips found their way down Peter's jaw to his neck, making the younger man dip his head back, eyes falling shut and enjoying every second. 

"Ahhh…" he moaned, Stark's lips felt amazing against his skin. The fire he had always wanted, the passion he was looking for with his ex, it was all right here, right now, as Tony's hands smoothed over his skin, lifting up Peter's shirt.

Tony knelt down and kissed his stomach, trailing kisses up to Peter's nipples. Peter sucked in, looking down to watch him. He took the hint and pulled his T-shirt off, chucking it on the floor. As Stark was still on the floor, Peter undid the top button of his shirt. Tony looked up, he took the hint from the look in Peter's eyes. He ripped off his shirt, he could always buy more.

The moan that left Peter's mouth was the sexiest thing Tony had ever heard. Peter fell to his knees as well, grabbing Tony by the hair and rejoining their mouths, kissing each other like it was the last thing on earth they would ever do.

Together they fell on the floor, Peter's hands touching every part of Tony's torso he could. 

"Amazing… you're amazing!" Peter moaned, feeling the warmth of the other man's flesh. "Perfect."

Tony growled, biting down on Peter's shoulder. His hands flew down to his trousers, undoing them and pushing them down. He felt Peter do the same. Soon they were lying together on the floor, nothing but their boxers to separate them. Rutting against each other as the fought for dominance.

"I had no idea…" Tony moaned huskily. "You were so…" he rolled on top of the younger man and kissed him. "Strong." 

Peter smirked, biting down on his lip gripping onto Tony and thrusting up against him. 

"I want you, Tony."

"Tell me what you want," Tony grinned and let his hand slip down to Peter's crotch, rubbing him through his boxers. 

"Ugghhh, Tony… Mr. Stark, I need you to…"

"To what Pete? What do you need? My mouth… my hand… my dick?" He groaned into Peter's ear as he took his earlobe between his teeth.

"All of it, oh god… inside me, please, please, let me take you all in."

Tony took off Peters boxers and then his own, freeing their hard cocks, begging to be touched by the other.  Their lips reunited bodies against each other for the first time. Both of them moaning, grabbing at each other, rutting against each other. Peter held Tony's arms above his head against the floor, pinning him down.

"Fuck Pete." Tony moaned, he watched as Peter put his fingers in his mouth, licking them and covering them with saliva. He then placed his fingers down to his entrance, moaning Tony's name as he started to prepare himself.  Stark's mouth was dry, hanging open. He hadn't been this turned on maybe ever! Peter was stretching himself out for him, staring intently into his eyes as he let out a string of Tony's name.

"Oh, Tony… fuck Tony, feels so good… can't wait for it to be you… oh, I've wanted this…" his hips moving to bring his fingers further inside of him.

"Peter, we need protection," he managed to get out as his eyes were traveling down the other man's body, taking him all in.

"Where is it?" Peter groaned.

"Bedroom," 

"Stay right here," Peter commanded, removing his fingers and let them stroke Tony's dick, making the older man thrust up. 

"I'll be back." Peter got up and raced towards the bedroom.

Tony lay on the floor, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched for Peter to come back. This was perfect, every single touch was everything he didn't know he needed. And he craved it. Peter's body was gorgeous, pale and strong. 

Peter returned and fell on top of him, kissing him warmly, smiling as their mouths moved against each other. Peter began to nibble and kiss down Tony's chest, hands moving up and down his torso, pinching his nipples and getting a hiss from Tony in return. He grinned as he trailed his tongue down Tony's navel to his cock. He raised his head and winked at the older man, before taking the man fully into his mouth. 

Both of them moaned as he bobbed his head. Peter was enjoying this so much, Iron Man's cock sliding in and out of his mouth. He tasted so good, so perfect, everything he had dreamt it would be. Tony's cock was beautiful, thick, long, and Peter was able to deepthroat it better than anyone ever could. 

The older man was thrusting him, his hands in Peter's hair. He couldn't believe how talented Peter was, how much he didn't want this to ever stop. Peter let Tony's cock slip out of his mouth, he licked the head of his penis before opening the condom with his teeth.

Tony was in ecstasy, everything was perfect. "Want me on top Pete?" He reached towards Peter. The younger man shook his head and smirked devilishly. He slipped the condom onto Tony and straddled him. 

Tony's eyes were wide, he couldn't believe this was happening. "Fuck Peter!" He screamed out as he lowered his hips onto Tony's dick. 

"Oh, Tony…" leaned forward as Tony leaned up, kissing each other as they began to move their hips together. Peters rose up and slammed back down on Tony. Stark was unable to make a noise, he felt such a rush of emotion, a wave of heat rising through him.

Tony tried his best to pump Peter's cock, but Peter shoved his hand away. Instead, he took it over himself, pumping his fist fast over himself.  Stark's eyes were wide, everything about Peter was perfect, the way he moved, the way he moaned, the way his mouth hung open as his darkened eyes pierced into his.

They moved faster against each other, both of them shouting obscenities. Tony thrust up, hitting the sweet spot inside Peter making him moan louder.

"Nnnhghg, Jesus!" 

"You're so tight, babe!" He moaned, sweat on his face, watching the younger man fuck himself on top of him. 

"Does my cock feel good?" He grunted pulling Peter's head closer to kiss him hard. His toes were curled. Tony grabbed Peter's perky ass and helped him set a faster pace. He squeezed his cheeks, they fit perfectly in his hands.

"So fucking good Mr. Stark, so good, right there… right there…" he continued to lift himself up and down, faster and faster. He felt himself nearing orgasm, his hand bracing himself against Tony's chest. 

"Ohmygod, oh oh tony… OH FUCK!" Peter screamed out as his orgasm overtook him, shooting out over both of him. The muscles in his ass tensed up around Tony's cock as he rode out his orgasm, making Tony cry out, cumming loudly into Peter's ass.

"PETER!" he screamed out, "Oh Peter…" he spoke silently as the man above him moved his leg and lay beside him.

Tony turned to face him. He kissed Peter softly, both of them trying to regain their breathing.

"Tony, I love you…" 

"I love you too Peter. From now on, just us, just you and me…" his eyes were tired as they lay on the soft carpet beneath them.

Peter's rubbed their noses together, lightly kissing his lips.

"That's all I ever wanted."

The two lovers stayed in that position and fell asleep on the floor, wrapped in each other's arms. And they knew that a love like theirs was forever and that they would never need to go searching for that magical someone, for they had that someone all along. A new beginning has come their way, and it was going to be their best adventure yet.


End file.
